


Magnum

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Eddie has really been through a lot, Explicit Sexual Content, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Abusive Foster Parents, Mentions of Juvie, Mentions of Murder/Death, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of dead parents, Mentions of neglect, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Top Richie Tozier, Wet Dream, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of drug addiction, mentions of foster care, mentions of molestation, mentions of overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Walther:Eddie decides to open up to Richie about his life, bringing them somewhat closer together, as Richie develops an attraction and a deep seated protectiveness of his new young friend.An excerpt from this work:“It’s alright, Eddie.” Richie smiled at him. “We can talk more, if you want.”(. . .)Eddie cleared his throat, tapping his hands against his thighs. “I’m not really hungry anymore.” Eddie said, even though he was never hungry in the first place.“Let’s keep driving, then.” Richie buckled himself back in. “We can talk while we drive.”Eddie took a deep breath before shifting the car back into drive and pulling out onto the street. “What do you want to talk about?”“How did your parents die?”“Jesus, just jumping right in?” Eddie huffed a laugh. “They were addicts. They overdosed and left me alone in some rundown crackhouse for 3 days before someone found me.” He paused. “I was 4.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Magnum

**Author's Note:**

> My job is on temporary furlough and signing up for unemployment is a bitch and a half! Here's another chapter of Crossfire! With some mild actual smut this time!

_He tried to touch you. He could easily overpower you and hurt you. Who knows what he’s capable of._

_Stop spiraling._ Eddie shook his head as he drove, following Richie’s directions to some fucking sushi place uptown. _Richie isn’t like that. He’s my friend. Friends joke around sometimes. I punched him more than once tonight. We can touch each other, it’s fine._

_You! Don’t! Know! Him! He could be just as bad as Louis was! Or worse! You need to get out of his car, he has the upper hand here, you’re in danger he can hurt you he will hurt you you’re in—_

“Take a left on Justice,” Richie interrupted Eddie’s train of thought, if you could even call it that. More of a constant beration by his various mental illnesses than a coherent thought process.

_He kills people._

_So do I._ Eddie’s chest felt tight, but he didn’t want to use his inhaler again. _I don’t need it._

_Great, now your lungs are going to collapse on top of everything else._

“I’m fine,” He said softly.

“Sushi X is up here on the right.” Richie’s phone clicked as he locked it.

Eddie nodded, breathing raggedly. “Ok,” He managed, pulling into the parking lot and into an empty space.

Richie unbuckled his seatbelt as Eddie shifted the car into park. “Let’s—“

“Richie, wait.” Eddie reached out and caught his wrist as he opened his door.

“Are you alright, Eds?” Richie’s eyes flashed to Eddie’s hand, locked around his wrist.

_Why are you touching him?! Let him go! You need to get home and shower, he’s all over you he’s in your lungs he’s on your skin he’s all—_

“I just need a second.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Richie raised his eyebrows.

_Yes!_

“No, I—“ Eddie shook his head. “Ca—?” He swallowed hard, still gripping Richie’s wrist. “Can I have a hug?”

_No!_

“You want me to hug you?” Richie knit his eyebrows together.

_**NO!** _

Eddie nodded slowly. “Yeah—I. I think so, yes.” He looked up. “Please.”

Richie opened his arms and pulled Eddie in over the center console, holding him tightly.

_HE’S TOUCHING YOU HE’S TOUCHING YOU HE’S—_

“Shut up,” Eddie said out loud.

“I wasn’t—“ Richie’s breath tickled Eddie’s ear when he spoke.

“Not you.” Eddie pressed his face deeper into Richie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Eddie said quietly as Richie ran his hand up and down his back. “Sometimes my brain just starts spinning out of control.”

“When people touch you?”

“Yeah,” Eddie mumbled. “Like I said, I have some issues.” Eddie pulled back, Richie’s hands still resting on his arms. “I’m sorry, Richie. I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend your night.”

“It’s alright, Eddie.” Richie smiled at him. “We can talk more, if you want.”

_Don’t._

Eddie cleared his throat, tapping his hands against his thighs. “I’m not really hungry anymore.” Eddie said, even though he was never hungry in the first place.

“Let’s keep driving, then.” Richie buckled himself back in. “We can talk while we drive.”

Eddie took a deep breath before shifting the car back into drive and pulling out onto the street. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How did your parents die?”

“Jesus, just jumping right in?” Eddie huffed a laugh. “They were addicts. They overdosed and left me alone in some rundown crackhouse for 3 days before someone found me.” He paused. “I was 4.”

“That’s terrible, Eddie, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t remember it.” Eddie tried to dismiss Richie’s sympathy, feeling he didn’t really deserve it. “So I got moved around a lot as a kid. Foster home to foster home, group home to group home, group home to juvie.”

“You went to juvie?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. Sticky fingers.” He took a shaky breath. “A lot of those homes were pretty bad. Neglectful and abusive. A lot of the time there were way too many of us crammed into houses because there wasn’t room anywhere else for us. That or the parents were making mad bank off of us. I used to fight a lot with the other kids. They’d pick on me for just about anything. My hair. My medical issues. My size. It’s a good thing none of them ever figured out I was gay.”

“Jesus,” Richie said softly.

“Yeah.” Eddie agreed. “But anyway, in my last foster home my foster dad was named Louis. He was this huge dude, like, really fucking tall. I swear to god, he must have been 6’7. And, like I said, he was my foster dad. He used to get drunk a lot and knock us around, me and the two other kids there. They were younger, I think they were like 12. Their names were Gabbi and Alison. Since they were just kids, I used to try and get between them and Louis when he got wasted, so he’d fuck me up pretty bad. One day was especially bad, though. He never had a wife or a girlfriend, at least not as long as I was there, but he used to, like—“ Eddie stuttered, chest heavy. “He’d uh. He’d like. . .” He blinked, eyes prickling. “Fuck.” Eddie mumbled softly. “He’d touch me.” Richie was frowning when Eddie glanced over at him, eyes locked on his hands in his lap. “Then one day he got _really_ aggressive. Like, scary fucking aggressive. He tried to ra—“ Eddie coughed once, unable to finish.

“He hurt you?” Richie asked softly.

“He tried.” Eddie nodded. His throat felt like it was closing up. “I pushed him off of me and he fell. He brained himself on my nightstand. I didn’t mean to kill him, but I did.”

Richie was quiet for a second. “How old were you?”

“I’d just turned seventeen.”

Richie took a deep, shuddery breath. “I’m so sorry, Eddie.”

“None of what happened is your fault.” Eddie shook his head. “I don’t want your sympathy.” He hadn’t meant it in a mean way, but he sounded sharp, even in his own ears.

“I’m sorry I ever made you uncomfortable. By touching you, I mean. It was never my intention, and I know that doesn’t make it—“

“Richie, you couldn’t have known.” Eddie groaned out in frustration and pulled the car to the side of the road. “Look,” He turned face him. “I don’t want you to treat me any differently now that I’ve told you this stuff. I’m still the same Eddie I was 10 minutes ago. The same Eddie that tried to stab you last night. The same Eddie that picked a fight with you in front of Bill.”

Richie studied him for a second. “So you admit that Bill yelling at us was your fault?” Richie smiled.

Eddie scoffed, sitting back in his seat. “I’m not admitting anything, idiot.” He shrugged. “If you had just let me read the file Bill wouldn’t have screamed at us.”

“You were acting like a little shit—“

“Don’t call me names, Richie, it’s unbecoming.” Eddie laughed unevenly, his chest still feeling tight. “Thank you.” He blurted.

“For what?” Richie cocked his head.

“For listening to me. And hugging me. I appreciate it.”

“Sure thing, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie smiled at him.

Eddie was sure the most confused look in the world washed over his face in the moment. “What. The fuck, Richie?”

“What?”

“Eddie Spaghetti? That’s, like, the gayest thing I've ever heard, where did you get that?”

Richie shrugged. “I don’t know, it just came to me.” He smiled. “I like it.”

Eddie snorted, shifting the car into drive. “You would.”

***

They continued to drive for a little while, Richie just sitting back and listening to Eddie while he spoke. After he’d killed him foster dad on accident, other foster kids started asking him for help with their foster parents. He took care of it for them and word spread fast. Soon people were hiring him to kill their siblings, their bullies, their teachers, just about anyone. And Eddie did it because he wanted to help. And it felt good.

Richie knew exactly what he meant. He felt the same way.

After about 3 hours of driving and talking, Eddie drove the car to his apartment building and parked out front, turning to face Richie. “Thanks again, man.” Eddie smiled at him. “For letting me drive and listening to me bitch and shit.”

“Of course, Eds. Anytime.”

Eddie’s eyes crinkled up when he smiled again. He hesitated for a second before leaning forward and hugging Richie again, tightly. Richie’s heart flipped at the contact. This was the same Eddie that had tried to stab him the day before for patting his arm.

Eddie rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder, sighing through his nose before turning his face into the crook of Richie’s neck, eyelashes fluttering over the sensitive skin there. Richie shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Eddie’s breath warming his throat, Eddie’s skin flush against his.

When Eddie pulled back, he offered Richie another small smile before climbing out of the car and jogging up to his front door.

Richie remained in the passenger seat for a minute, embarrassed to find that he was hard. His brief contact with Eddie had, somehow, gotten him riled up enough that his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans. Richie shook his head, trying to will his dick to go down, before climbing over the center console and into the driver’s seat.

His ride home was short and quiet, and he managed to keep it together long enough to walk up to his apartment, locking and deadbolting the door. He decided to shower, keeping the water cold in an attempt to settle himself down, but it didn’t work.

He wound up jerking himself off roughly in bed, one arm thrown up with his hand over his face and the other hand tightly gripping his cock as he bucked up into his own fist. He kept thinking of Eddie. Eddie’s laugh at Richie’s stupid comments. Eddie’s smile at Richie’s jokes. Eddie hunched over the steering wheel while they were following their mark, face scrunched up, the muscles in his forearms pulling as he drove. The heat of Eddie’s body when they hugged, his breath on Richie’s skin.

Richie hadn’t realized how attracted he’d been to Eddie because he’d been to busy being annoyed by him. It wasn’t until he was forced to spend the whole night in the car with him that he realized, Eddie was gorgeous. He was all tan skin and curly dark hair that hung down in his face. He had wide brown eyes and a great smile, and an even better laugh. Richie could have listened to Eddie laugh all goddamn day, and he’d probably be able to, because Eddie laughed at every stupid word that came out of Richie’s mouth.

Richie caught his orgasm in a few tissues from his bedside table, tossing the mess in the trash before he collapsed against his pillows, finally able to drift off to sleep.

***

Despite trying his hardest to ignore the voice in his head, Eddie still spun out when he got home. He was so overwhelmed by the thoughts of Richie touching him, holding him, hugging him, that he soaked in a scalding hot tub for 3 hours, roughly scrubbing at his skin with every bath product under the sun.

_You let him touch you and you touched him back his hands were on you on your skin in your hair on your clothes—_

_I’m fine._

_Like fuck you are! You need to burn your clothes you need to move away he can never see you again you can’t go anywhere near him you let him touch you, more than once, I might add! And now he’s going to think he can do whatever he wants to you—_

_Richie isn’t like that._ Eddie shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands hard against his closed eyes.

_You didn’t think Louis was like that either but look what happened there he tried to r—_

“Richie isn’t Louis!” Eddie snapped angrily, cutting off his brain’s ranting. “Richie isn’t Louis.” He said again, standing up out of the water and unplugging the drain.

He stood there until the tub was empty, soapy water swirling down the drain, whisking away any dirt from his body.

His lungs felt like they were full of honey, so he took a few long pulls off of his inhaler before retreating to bed.

His brain hissed at him as he tried to fall asleep, repeating over and over again: _he touched you you’re in danger he touched you you’re in danger he touched you you’re in danger,_ until pure exhaustion over took him and he drifted off into restless sleep.

***

Richie had a wet dream about Eddie that night, which he thought was a little fucking ridiculous given the fact that he was 30 and not 13, but it happened nonetheless.

In his dream, he was fucking Eddie over one of the tables at Hog’s. He wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten there, it was like he’d just materialized inside of Eddie.

But regardless, in this dream he was fucking Eddie over one of the tables at Hog’s, one of his hands fisted in Eddie’s hair, the other gripping Eddie’s hip tightly. Eddie was moaning loudly, rutting up against the table underneath of him as Richie pounded into him roughly. “Fuck, Eddie—“

Richie was startled awake by his phone ringing. He wasn’t even fully awake when he pressed it to his ear. “Mm-yello?” He mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Rich?” It was Bill. “Yuh-you alright?”

“I was just sleeping, Big Bill.” His voice was thick and heavy, tired. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to m-m-meet with you about Mockis.” Bill said. “At Hog’s—“

“Will Eddie be there?”

Bill was quiet for a second. “I was planning ah-on inviting him. Why? Are you two still n-n-ot getting along?”

Richie leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. He was still hard, having not climaxed from his dream. _Don’t sound so fucking desperate._ He scolded himself. “We are,” Richie cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was just dreaming about him so he was on my mind.”

“You wuh-were dreaming about Eddie?” Richie could hear Bill’s smile. “What kind of dr-dream?”

“The kind where we killed an annoying, short guy with a stutter.”

“I’m not short,” Bill said after a second.

“But you are annoying?” Richie smiled.

“Not as annoying as you uh-are.” Bill shot back. “Muh-meet me at Hog’s in an hour. We’ll talk more the-en.”

***

Bill had ordered Eddie a coffee, which was a nice gesture, but Eddie didn’t drink coffee. He didn’t have the heart to tell Bill that, not after the smile Bill had given him when he handed it over, so instead he cradled the warm paper cup in his hands and listened to Bill address both he and Richie.

“Isler is perfectly fine w-with waiting.” Bill told them. “He’s waited for nearly twe-twenty years, h-h-he can wait a little longer.”

Richie sipped the coffee Bill had gotten him. “We should try to have a plan, Eds.” Richie nodded towards him. “When we go back to The Jade, I mean.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Eddie scrunched his nose up to try and force his sunglasses back into place. “I wasn’t planning on just going in dry, Rich.”

“You can come over to my place tonight.” Richie offered. “We can make a plan there, talk some things over.”

_Things?_

“That’s fine.” Eddie turned his head to the side and watched a woman push a baby carriage through the crosswalk.

“Do you have anything else for us, Bill?” Richie asked.

“Mm,” Bill said around a mouthful of coffee. “Damien Hayes requested you for another j-job.”

“Me?” Eddie and Richie asked at the same time.

“Both of you.” Bill looked between the two of them.

“This is going to be a regular thing?” Eddie eyed Richie from behind the dark lenses of his glasses.

“Not a fan, Spaghetti?” Richie teased, smiling.

Eddie shrugged and sighed. “I’m down for anything for the right amount of money.”

“Title of your sex tape.” Richie laughed.

Eddie kicked him under the table. “Keep talking, Trashmouth, just see where it gets you.”

“ _Trashmouth_?” Richie laughed again.

“Would you prefer it if I called you Fucking Idiot?”

“Trashmouth is fine.” Richie held up his hands.

“It’s pretty fitting, Ruh-ruh-rich.” Bill said. “I’m honestly upset I n-never thought of it.”

“Stanley will be too.” Richie mused, taking another swig of his coffee. “What’s the job Damien has?”

“Paul Allen stole a big shipment of heh-herion from Damien late last year.”

“I remember.” Richie nodded.

Eddie had heard about that too, from Damien’s son, Maxus, when they were in juvie together.

“Well, Allen is going t-to be coming through town pretty soon. A week from Sunday. Mike has been tracking him for a while now, but he’s got his pl-plate full at the moment.” Bill mouthed something to Richie and Richie nodded. “So, he’s p-passing the buck off to you two.”

“Mike?” Eddie asked.

“An old friend.” Bill supplied. “I’m shu-sure you’ll meet him soon enough.”

“If he’s just moving through town, how do you expect us to get him? Won’t he have guards?” Richie put his hand on Bill’s wrist to get his attention.

“Mikey has really done you a favor on this wuh-one, Rich.” Bill pulled a Manila folder out of his bag and set it down on the table. “He got Allen’s p-plate number. You’ll be able to track him thru-through any toll booth he hits.”

Eddie watched as Richie picked up the folder and looked it over, eyebrows pulled together. “Paul Allen is big time.” Eddie said, uneasy. “Isn’t he a little out of our league?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Eds.” Richie mumbled from behind the folder.

“Beverly spoke v-very highly of you, Eddie. I wouldn’t give you anything I didn’t think you could handle.” Bill shifted his gaze to Richie. “Either uh-of you.”

“LA is a big place.” Richie closed the folder and slid it across the table to Eddie. “How can we be sure we’ll catch him?”

Bill downed the last of his coffee. “I can arrange some th-things with some friends. Block off struh-struh-streets. Set up fake traffic.” Bill shrugged. “Stuff like that.”

Paul Allen’s folder was pretty fucking big, crammed full of his arrest records, all of the people he employed, every drug he’d ever moved, and countless photos of him. It was a lot. “What’s the payout?” Eddie asked.

“500 each.”

Richie choked on his coffee, and Eddie would have too if he’d been drinking it. “Half a million?!” Eddie hissed, leaning forward.

“Each.” Bill nodded, eyeing Richie concerningly as he continued to cough and hack.

“And your friend Mike is just going to let us have this?” Eddie raised his eyebrows.

Bill reached over and began patting Richie on the back. “Mike is taking a l-large cut, as well.” Bill rubbed circles between Richie’s shoulder blades. “This is a big j-job, guys.”

“No shit,” Richie managed, wiping a few tears from his flushed cheeks.

“Here,” Eddie pulled his aspirator out of his pocket and tossed it to Richie, watching as he sprayed it down his throat.

Richie scowled, handing it back over. “That shit tastes like battery acid.”

“You aren’t supposed to taste it, dickfuck, you’re supposed to breathe it.” Eddie tucked his inhaler away and closed the file, sliding it back to the center of the table. “Why us?”

“What do you m-m-mean?” Bill cocked his head, hand still resting on Richie’s shoulder.

“Why did Damien request us? What makes us so special?”

“Wuh-well.” Bill ran his hand through his hair. “He requested Mikey, but when Mike had to st-step down, I suggested you two.”

“ _Why?_ ” Eddie pressed.

“Richie is on D-damien’s bad side.” Bill frowned. “That kill you stole fruh-from him, Marian Greybourne, Damien hired us to kill him.” Eddie’s eyes flashed to Richie. He was frowning, tugging at a thread on the tablecloth. “The last thing I want is for Damien t-to take out a hit on, Rih-richie. I want us b-back in his good graces.”

“So why me? Why not just Richie? Damien doesn’t hate me.”

“You’re g-good at what you do, Eddie.” Bill reached out to pat his hand, so Eddie dropped his hands down into his lap. He wasn’t close enough to Bill to let him touch him. Bill sighed and pulled his hand back. “I trust you to k-k-keep Richie out of trouble.”

Richie offered Eddie a small smile. “I want you there, Eds. If that makes any difference.”

It didn’t, but Eddie didn’t speak up. “We’ll take the job.” He said after a short pause. “I’ll try and make sure Richie doesn’t fuck it up this time,” Eddie smiled at him, lightly kicking Richie’s ankle under the table again. “I’d be pretty bummed if someone killed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
